1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing apparatus, and particularly relates to a three-dimensional printing apparatus and a method for detecting a printing anomaly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology of the computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) advances, the manufacturers have been developing the technology of three-dimensional printing, which is capable of quickly manufacturing the prototypical design concepts. The technology of three-dimensional printing is actually a general term for a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques. The basic principles thereof are generally related to manufacturing in layers and using a rapid prototyping machine to form cross sections of a workpiece on the XY plane through scanning and move the machine intermittently on Z-axis along the thickness of the layers, so as to form the three-dimensional object eventually. The three-dimensional printing technology is not limited by geometric shapes, and the RP techniques are shown to be even more advantageous when the component has a higher complexity. Within a very limited time, the three-dimensional model information designed with the three-dimensional computer-aided design (CAD) software becomes available in reality while the man power and the processing time are significantly saved. The user can not only touch the printed component, but also sense the geometric configuration thereof in reality. Furthermore, the user may test the assemblability of the printed component or even the potential function of the component.
Currently, several ways to form thin cross-sectional layers have been developed. For example, the printing head usually moves on the base along the XY axes in the XYZ coordinate system constructed based on the three-dimensional model information, so as to spray and coat the construction material to form the correct cross-sectional layers. The deposited material may be cured afterwards to form the desired cross-sectional layers and the three-dimensional object may be printed by curing the layers sequentially. However, in the three-dimensional printing process, the three-dimensional object being printed may not be successfully attached to the forming platform and consequently dislocated. Or, the three-dimensional object may hit the printing head due to unevenness of the cross-sections or warpage of the object and is dislocated from the original position. Dislocation of the three-dimensional object may result in failure of three-dimensional printing. Therefore, how to facilitate the speed and quality of three-dimensional printing is still an important issue for artisans of this field.